Sinnohs Chosen
by baku sejaku
Summary: in Twin leaf town there is a 14 year old girl named Sakei with odd ability's. She sets out on her journey to collect the badges, make friends, discover love and learn the truth of herself. fan-fic of pokemon platinum. rated T just in case. (on haitus, sakei's name will be changed to saikea when im done updating the chapters.)
1. prologue

**A/N i decided since i will not finish chapter 13 for a while i would change a bunch of stuff to the story, like the main charecters name from Sakei to Saikea. both pronounced saw-kay. so if i miss changing sakei to saikea feel free to point it out once im done revising. many of my current chapters will be re-written to go with what i plan and to make it easier to write.**

Prologue

In a small town called Twinleaf, within the Sinnoh reigon a young girl by the name of Saikea was peacefully asleep, entering a dream. she seemed to be floating in space.a pokemon she had never seen, or heard of, was floating in front of was mostly white, with a dark grey face and underbelly. it had four legs and a thick medium length tail. the pokemon also had a golden ring around its waist. she was slightly reminded of a albino rapidash, but much larger.

"What are you?" asked Saikea.

_**"I am the first and most powerful pokemon, I am Arceus. I am here to give you a message. you are to journey around Sinnoh, learn the legends of this reigon. you must learn of the other pokemon here and gain partners. you must take the first step to fill your destiny."** _The legendary pokemon arceus explained.

"Well i was going to wait until i was 16. But why ask me anyway to do this stuff? the only reason i can think of is my ability to talk to pokemon!" Exclaimed Saikea.

_**"You will learn why in due time child."**_Arceus said calmly, as Saikea's dream faded into a deep sleep...


	2. chapter 1 first partner

**A/N: Ok I need some help on writing a battle scene. If you have any tips please tell me via review or private message. the fact I have to do a battle scene is giving me writers block.**

Chapter 1, First partner.

Sakei woke up in her bed remembering her dream. "well that was odd. I should go see Barry and tell him my dream." She gets out of her bed to go see Barry. Sakei looks around her room. the walls are peach coloured and has hard wood floors. She has a pc at the far corner and a tv. The bed is at the back wall. Her window is beside the tv. She decides to get dressed. she brushes her long brown hair then she puts on a red sweater, yellow shirt, blue jens then grabs her back pack.

After getting dressed the opens her door to find Barry at her bedroom door, about to knock. he was wearing his normal orange striped vest, green scarf and grey pants.

"huh, that was great timing." Said Barry.

"Yea i know haha. What do you need?" asked sakei.

" I think we should go visit professer Rowan and ask for a pokemon!" said Barry excitedly.

"Thats a great idea!." replied Sakei. They went downstairs and Barry yelled "meet me at the road!" before leaving.

Sakei walked to road to meet up with Barry. As she got to Barry Sakei could see him pacing around, impatient as normal.

"Finally! Now my plan is that we run trough the tall grass before any pokemon can get to us." explained Barry

"Uh thats not very safe. Pokemon can still get us, pokemon like Starly." _even though the pokemon are weak._Sakei told Barry, thinking the last part.

"Well then I can go first and protect you!" claimed Barry. He started to run to the tall grass. "i still think this is a bad idea!" yelled Sakei.

Right before Barry got into the grass a man yelled "hold it!" Barry stopped and looked. There was proffesser Rowan!

"Why are you going into the tall grass without pokemon?" asked the Professer.

"Uh um well we were going to see you t-to ask for a pokemon...H-hey arent you professer Rowan?" stutterd Barry.

"Why yes I am. Now I can see how much you want a pokemon so I shall ask you both, do you truely love pokemon?" said Rowan. "Of course we do!" yelled Barry and Sakei. "Well then i have no other choice. Now where did that boy go..." wondered Rowan outloud.

Suddenly a boy wearing a red hat ran up holding a suitcase. "Sir you forgot your case!" Panted the boy.

"Ah great timing Lucas as always! These young ones would like some pokemon." Rowan told Lucas. "You mean your giving these pokemon to them? but their vital to our research!" exclamed Lucas. " It would be better if the pokemon explored the reigon with these two. now please put down the suitcase." explained Rowan.

The tired boy put the suitcase down and opened it. They could see three pokeballs with pokemon in them. " We get pokemon? Thank you sir!" Sakei said, shocked. " Well if we do, then you pick first Sakei!" Barry told the excited girl. Sakei leaned down to see the pokemon. The turtwig and chimchar were making faces at each other and the piplup was just looking at Sakei hopefully. She picked up the pokeball with the piplup and said

"Can I have the piplup?" " why of course you can!" Rowan awnseard. "Then I get this one!" Barry yelled while picking up the turtwig.

"Now none of you have gone beyond jublife at most, so this will be a journey for all of you. You will all see new places and pokemon and will hopefully bond during that time. Now me and lucas must be going back. Good luck on your journey!" Rowan told the two friends and there pokemon before leaving. after the professer and Lucas left Barry turned to Sakei.

"Hey Sakei now that we both have pokemon you know what i want can finaly say? Sakei lets battle!"


	3. Chapter 2 battle! to the lake!

**A/N: OK reply to some reviews. **

**fanficssuck: I don't care that you don't like it its your opinion. **

**misterkennedy11: Don't really know yet... Whenever pokemon platinum takes place (2008-2009?) :P As for Cynthia and Ash Cynthia will be in for a fact and Ash is a good idea. I can find a way to have him in the story.**

"Hey Sakei, now that we both have pokemon you know what I can finally say? Sakei! lets battle!" Barry had just asked her that and she was all up for it, but she had to ask Piplup first. She let out the penguin pokemon and leaned down to piplup's eye level.

"Hey Piplup want to have a pokemon battle?" The Piplup nodded and said (in which Barry did not understand as it was in Pokemon language but Sakei can understand pokemon) "_Of course I do_!" Sakei looked up and said " Lets start that battle!"

They found a open area and faced each other with there pokemon out beside them.

"Go piplup!" yelled Sakei. Piplup ran in front of Sakei in a fighting stance. "Turtwig lets do this!" Barry shouted. Turtwig ran up in front of Barry facing Piplup. "Piplup use pound!" piplup ran up to turtwig to hit it. "dodge it!" Turtwig jumped up getting hit on the foot. "now Turtwig tackle!" the grass pokemon ran towards Piplup. "pound!" the Pokemon's attacks collided knocking them both back. Turtwig jumped up again to attack only to be hit rather hard by piplup. Turtwig rolled on the ground, knocked out while piplup stood, weak.

"woohoo! I won! ' yelled Sakei in happiness. "Turtwig and piplup put up a great fight." she added. "it was fun. good job Turtwig. Well i should go home and rest my pokemon. Then we can go to the lake!" said Barry. They left and went to their homes to rest up before going to the lake.

Later after resting and eating Sakei walked over to Barry's house. As soon as she got to the door Barry ran out, bumping into her.

" ow-hey Sakei I was just heading over to your house!" Barry told her. " really? Well then lets go to the lake as we planned." Sakei reminded Barry. After a bit of running they got to the lake.

" OK there is supposed to be a legendary pokemon here! Lets catch it and show the professor!" Barry explained to Sakei. the lake had sparkling blue water and a small island in the middle. Sakei looked at the lake and noticed someone at the waters.

"hey Barry look. There's someone at the lakeside." Sakei pointed out.

They looked at the man and noticed he was talking.

"the flowing time... the expanding space... i will make it all in one day... Cyrus is my name. Remember it. Until then, sleep while you can, pokemon of this lake." he said to what seemed to be himself. He then turned around and seemed surprised for a second that there where people watching him. He walked towards them to leave.

"Allow me to pass children." Barry moved while Sakei seemed offended by being called a child.

Once he left Sakei remembered something.

"Wait if we're catching a pokemon don't we need pokeballs? Or at the least a net?" she pointed out. "oh, right. Shoot!" Barry yelled in frustration. They suddenly heard a strange cry."kyuun!" "that must be the legendary pokemon! Lets go ask the professor for some pokeballs so we can catch it. " Barry suggested. They ran out from the lake to go to sandgem town.


	4. Chapter 3 To Sandgem!

**A/N this chapter changes point of view a few times. The point of view is to test how i can write point of views of other people. I may or may not keep the pov thing in the story, depends on how well i do this. But i doubt i will it is important to the plot.**

Chapter 2. to sandgem!

**Barry POV**

Barry and Sakei decided to wait till morning to go to sandgem town. After what happened at the lake it was nearly dark. That night Barry had a dream with Arceus as Sakei had the night before. He could see the legendary standing before him.

"wha? What pokemon is that? If only i had some pokeballs..." Barry thought out loud.

" _**I**** am Arceus, The highest of legends. You are to be sent on a mission.**_" Arceus explained.

"a mission? Why? And what is it?" asked the young boy.

_**" you are to aid your friend in her own mission. Help protect her and give her help when needed."**_ Arceus told Barry.

"your telling me to? I would do that even if you didn't tell me and i had no clue! So is there anything you need to tell me i don't know?" Barry said to Arceus in a somewhat rude tone.

_**" do not try to rush ahead of her. It would most likely end up badly.**_" Arceus suggested, ignoring the tone. _**"it is now time to wake up. Good luck on your mission."**_ he said before Barry woke up in his bed. _Huh strange dream. I can write it down later. Im going to sandgem town!_ Barry thought to himself. Before getting up,

**Sakei POV (morning)**

Sakei woke up from a peaceful not Arceus dream. After getting up, dressed and fed she walked over to meet Barry at the road. They got at the road at the same time. "lets get going!" Sakei suggested once they met up. The two started off to sandgem town, there pokemon protecting them from the occasional starly and bidoof. A starly that had a tendency to follow Sakei had flew onto her shoulder at one point, deciding to join them. Sakei knew it was that specific starly because it had light green feathers rather than white ones.

"is that the starly that follows you?" Barry asked her. "yep! She wants to join me." Sakei answered Barry.. "_i have been waiting for you to start your journey so i can go with you!" _the starly told Sakei.

"wow! Now that's what i call a loyal friend." responded Sakei. "what did she say?" asked Barry. "she waited for me to start my journey so she could join me." Sakei answered.

Soon they made it to sandgem town. "hey guys over here!" the two heard. They looked where they heard it and saw Lucas. They walked over to him and greeted him.

"you guys should see the professor." Lucas told them. They followed him to the lab. The lab had a white tile floor and white walls. Once inside they walked up to the professor.

"ah hello! Is there something you need?" wondered professor rowan. "sir could we have some pokeballs to catch some pokemon?" asked Sakei. "why of course!" Rowan said, walking over to a desk. He took 10 pokeballs from the desk and handed them each 5. "thanks professor!" Barry yelled to Rowan. "lets see who can catch a pokemon first!" he added to Sakei.

Sakei just held one towards the starly and starly poked the button, becoming Sakei's first caught pokemon. "i win" Sakei told the shocked boy.

"aw come on! Not fair!" he yelled at her. "it is fair, i caught a pokemon before you, you never said that starly doesn't count." she said while letting the bird pokemon and piplup out of their pokeballs. Barry just glared for a moment.

"would you two like to give your pokemon names?" Rowan asked. "sure!" they both yelled at the same time.

The two trainers thought for a moment."how about queen?" she asked piplup. "_i like that"_ agreed piplup.

"ok then, queen it is! now starly you said that there was something the other starly call you, what was that again?" she said. "_Kasurakei!" i choose it myself!" _The starly told her.

"so Kasurakei it is!" Sakei said to herself and Rowan. "Taidose!" how about it Turtwig?" Barry asked the pokemon. The grass type nodded happily. "i see you got the names sorted out. Now may i ask a favour of you two?" the professor asked.

"what is it?" Sakei wondered.

" well i would like you two to help me fill the pokedex. As you will be exploring and seeing many pokemon it would help greatly." Rowan explained. "why not?" Sakei and Barry said at the same time. Lucas laughed at how often they did that. Rowan gave them both a pokedex.

"now have fun on your journey, but don't forget to call your parents and say goodbye." he told them. Barry and Sakei walked out of the lab saying goodbye and thanks to the professor who started them on their journey's around sinnoh to fulfil their destiny's.

**A/N any ideas for a grass type for Sakei? anything in Sinnoh except leafeon and budew and its evolution's. or a electric type in sinnoh. give me idea's! also _this is legendary pokemon talking_**_ this is normal pokemon _this is person talking _this is__ thinking_.


	5. Chapter 4 national agent and poketech's?

**A/N: sorry for not uploading. I have been busy with moving, no internet, having a life and recording a video with friends. So i'm gonna try to make this long. Also thank you to the anonymous reader who told me how to make my story better! **

Chapter 4

looker

Barry and Sakei had gone to the pokemon center to call their mom's to tell them of there journey. There moms where supportive and happy for them to be able to see the world. Once they where done the two headed out to jublife. not much happened except one thing...

"hey Sakei look a shinx!" Barry called over to Sakei. She walked over to him and saw he had caught it. He let it out to see it. It gave Barry a "are you kidding me" face. he leaned down and asked "hey whats your name? I'm Barry!"

"_Volt. Just call me Volt." _it said. "volt" Sakei translated for them.

"i like your name Volt. Welcome to the team!" Barry said to Volt. After that Barry just ran ahead saying he will be at the trainer school. Sakei took her time looking at the bright blue sky, soft green grass and the lush tree's. Before she got to jublife she looked in her bag for a water bottle. She saw a plastic bag she had not put in. Sakei looked in it and saw two town maps and a journal. She also saw a note attached.

"dear Sakei, i thought this will help on your journey. The map is for if you get lost and the journal to vent. Love, mom." she read. _I only need one map. I can just give one to Barry i guess._ She thought to herself. She fought a trainer that had a burmy which Kasurakei fought before getting to jublife city. After looking for the trainer's school for a bit Lucas saw her and called her over. "hey Lucas! Can you show me where the trainer's school is!" she asked him.

"sure ! Follow me!" Lucas helpfully told her. They walked for a minute before he stopped. "hey whats that guy doing?" he pointed out. Sakei saw a adult man in a trench coat running across the path, behind a lamp Post then did it again. "hey dude! Whatcha doing there?! are you pretending to be a spy or something?" she called out to him.

"ah! You have uncovered me as a agent! How could you guess?" the man asked her. "um i was joking about the spy thing. What do you mean by agent?" she told him. " i am a international spy. My code name is looker." Looker explained. "random." Lucas pointed out. "have you heard of the saying don't be a thief?" looker asked them.

" yes" the two said. "well these people called team galactic are stealing others pokemon! If you find out anything about them i would like you to contact me. Do you two have phones?" looker said to them. Sakei took out her phone and let looker put his number in her phone.

"OK! Now i must go, remember to call if you get any info!" looker said before he ran off.

Lucas just stared after him wondering what just happened. After he shook his head he looked to Sakei. "well that was random. As i was going to tell you before the trainers school is on the left over there, the pokemon center is to your right and the poke-mart is a few blocks ahead to your right." Lucas explained pointing at each. "thanks Lucas! I'll see you around!" Sakei said before going to the trainers school.

As she was walking she noticed it was going to be dark soon. She hurried to the trainers school to find Barry. She walked in and saw a few people a chalkboard and Barry in front of it. She walked up to

Barry and tapped his shoulder for his attention. He turned around and smiled at Sakei, his eyes shining.

"hey Sakei! Whats up?" he asked her. "looking for you. Here have a map!" she said pulling out a map. He took it and put in his bag. "we should hurry to the pokemon center and rent a room for the night." Sakei reminded him. They ran out knocking a few things over to get to the pokemon center in time.

They ended up sleeping on chairs in the lobby as all the rooms where taken. Sakei was the first to wake up so while waiting for Barry she bought a few potions. He woke up after a few hours while Sakei was looking at her map.

"ugh what time is it?" he said seeing Sakei. "about 10. you sleep for a long time." she told him. Barry stood up, stretching. "I have no clue how i even slept. Chairs are so uncomfortable!" Barry muttered. " well now that your awake lets go to the mall!" Sakei suggested. "fine. Lets go." Barry agreed.

They walked outside. A man looked over to them and called out. Sakei heard him and pulled Barry over. "what do you need?" she asked the man.

"i am a poketech spokesman! We are promoting poketechs for trainers right now! If you can find our 3 spokes clowns and get the freebie tickets you get a free poketech!" the man explained to them. "free stuff? Cool! Lets do it!" Barry suggested to Sakei. "ok whatever, as long as we go to the mall after." she muttered.

They walked around for about 5 minutes until they found a clown in front of the t.v station. They got the ticket from him and looked for the other clowns. Not much happened while they got the tickets so when they got the last one they went back to the spokes man.

"you got them! Good job. Now both of you get a free poketech!" the man exclaimed. He took out a blue and a pink poketech. He handed Barry the blue one and Sakei the pink one. " do you have red?" Sakei asked. "no only these two."he told her. She sighed and thanked him. After walking away she led Barry off to the nearby mall to go shopping...

**A/N: once again sorry for not uploading. i learned during the middle of the chapter that im moving back to my home town away from my friends and my boyfriend and have been spending as much time with him as i can. if i end up not uploading for a while its because i have no will to write but im going to try to write when i can so i dont get sad. please review ways to make my story better and if i made any mistakes. baku out.**


	6. Chapter 5 going shopping!

**A/N: i most likely will stay! woohoo! Well at least i have lots of will to write! This is mostly a filler chapter so yea. If you have questions or ideas review or pm me! Btw the mall replaces the wifi trading thing as i find no purpose for it in the story.**

**Review reply:AliceTheBloodyRabbit **

**i fixed most punctuation errors and changed horse to ponyta. Thank you again for taking the time to review and help me make my story better!**

**Jazz the charizard: thanks for the positive feedback. Cant wait until you start your fanfic.**

**Chapter 5**

**going shopping!**

The mall Sakei took Barry to was huge! It had blue carpet and had two floors, many stores and a food court. " i don't want to go shopping!" Barry complained. "it will be fun! And im only going to a few stores and not buying much. You might find something you want though." Sakei argued. Barry sighed and followed Sakei around.

She started looking around for the cheapest store she could find with hats. Barry decided to look for a dollar store to find spray paint. She ended up going to a dollar store with Barry as it was the cheapest store. She looked around until she saw some hats. She looked for a simple yet cool hat. After a minute she saw a grey hat with a G symbol on it. The g was yellow and it was a baseball cap. She tried it on and adjusted it so it fit. She found a mirror and saw the hat looked good on her.

Meanwhile Barry searched for some cans of spray paint. He found some orange and red. He put them in a basket and looked for Sakei. He found her putting a hat in her basket while looking at another hat. She noticed him and waved him over. "hey Barry i found these awesome hats. Try on the orange fedora!." Sakei told him. Barry picked up the hat and quickly smoothed his hair before putting the hat on.

"Barry that hat looked great on you! You should get it!" Sakei commented.

"eh why not?" Barry agreed. They paid for there stuff then went to the food court. They decided on pizza so Sakei found a seat while Barry paid and got the pizza. All the seats where taken so she walked over to a black haired boy with a pikachu and asked if she and Barry could sit with him. He said yes so she sat down and waved to Barry so he knew where she was.

"hey whats your name?" Sakei asked him.

"I'm ash. I'm from kanto." he told her. "

hey your the winner of the orange league right?" she wondered.

"yep! No one seems to pay attention to that league though."

right then Barry ran up yelling

"dude he's a champion of a league?! Sweet!" he sat down and they started to eat. They chatted about random things like their starters and ash's many adventures.

"wow ash you have so many adventures! Maybe me and Barry will have one." Sakei said after they ate.

"i wont be surprised when you two appear on the news for saving sinnoh from one thing or another haha!" ash joked. Sakei and Barry laughed as well.

They decided to say their farewells and Sakei and ash got each others numbers. Sakei and Barry ended up wandering around jublife until dinnertime, when they went back to go back to the pokemon center. They got some free food and played with their pokemon. Kasurakei tried to make volt smile and not be mean until he shocked her and got in trouble. Queen and taidose had a mini food fight while Sakei and Barry argued over if umbreon or espeon was better and Sakei won at convincing that umbreon was better. After they ended up sleeping on couches in the lobby for the night.

**A/N: there you go Misterkennedy11 ash was in a chapter and might be in some more :D **

**question for everyone: who should travel with Sakei and Barry? It can be any main charecter from the games except Lucas as he is helping rowan and unova! Also can you guys check my devianart? I will put a link in my profile. **

**Baku out!**


	7. Chapter 6 battling and night thoughts

**A/N: not much to say but im trying to put a author note on each chapter sooo... read jazz the charizards fanfiction as well and review our storys!**

**also im most likely not going to update for the week as im visting family.**

**Chapter 6 **

**battling and late night thoughts.**

Sakei and Barry left jublife on to route 203. there where many trees and a small lake. At the end there was a mountain with a cave to orburgh. before they left they stocked up on items and made sure there pokemon where awake and healthy.

"Hey Sakei want to battle?" Barry asked once they where a few minutes out of jublife.

"Sure why not?" Sakei agreed while pulling out a poke-ball. They each threw a poke-ball and sent out Kasurakei and Taidose.

"Kasurakei! Gust!" Sakei yelled. The flying type started flapping her wings faster and faster until a small cyclone of wind formed. It moved fast toward the Turtwig. It tried to move out of the way but the gust was to fast and hit Turtwig hard.

"Vine-whip it out of the sky!" Barry commanded. Vines came out of turtwig's shell and hit Kasurakei. It took heavy damage but managed to stay it the air.

"Quick attack!" Kasurakei flew amazingly fast, leaving a trail of white behind her and slammed into Taidose. A huge cloud of dust came up from the impact. Once the dust cleared they saw taidose was unable to fight.

"Good job Kasurakei!" Sakei congratulated.

"You did great Taidose. Have a good rest." Barry said encouragingly. He took out Volt's poke-ball and let him out.

"Ok Volt lets do this! Use spark!" Barry ordered. The Shinx ran towards Kasurakei with electricity charged around it. It jumped onto the starly shocking it greatly. Kasurakei let out a cry of defeat before falling to the ground.

"Good job Kasurakei. You fought well." Sakei said, returning her to the poke-ball. She threw out Queen's poke-ball, letting her out to fight.

"I_ have a plan._" queen said to Sakei. Sakei nodded and let queen fight the way she wanted, telling her to dodge sometimes. The fight was full of tackles sparks and biting/pecking. It went on for a few minutes until Queen emerged victorious in a peck against bite clash.

"That was a great fight! Good job Queen!" Sakei told her happily.

"You did good, have a rest." Barry said returning Volt. They healed up there pokemon and continued to the next town.

They ran though the next cave, Sakei fighting the trainers while Barry waited impatiently. They saw there was a mine at the south end of town and the gym was in the middle when they where out. . Once they got into town it was dark so they found a pokemon center.

"The only room we have has only one bed" the nurse told them when they asked for a room.

"As long as there is a chair we can find a way to make it work miss." Sakei assured. The nurse nodded and gave Sakei the key to their room and gave them the directions.

The room was a decent size, about the size of a hotel room with a single bed on the far end. There was a small bathroom on the left with a toilet and sink. There was a small TV with cable. Sakei found a chair beside the bed and put her stuff beside it and putting a blanket on it.

"Ok Barry you get the bed. I know how much you hate chairs" Sakei offered with a smirk.

"Well since you offered, fine." Barry accepted, smiling. Sakei went into the washroom to change and brush her teeth while Barry changed out near the bed then brushed at the sink in the washroom in the mens room.

They quickly went to their sleeping spots, Sakei curled up in a soft lounge chair.

After about 15 minutes Barry found himself unable to sleep. He opened his eyes and got up to walk outside. As soon as Barry left volt came out of his poke-ball and followed him out. Outside Barry leaned against the wall. Volt walked out and jumped up on him.

"hey Volt. Cant sleep?" Barry asked. Volt nodded in response knowing Barry cannot understand him. _the __stars are so bright, like sakei's eyes...why do the stars make me think of Sakei? oh well. i wonder why she has such a connection with pokemon. she can talk to and befriend mostly all the pokemon.i can ask her tomorrow. _Barry and Volt both looked out at the stars for about an hour until volt fell asleep on Barry's' shoulder. He picked up Volt and walked back inside to get some rest. Tomorrow he was going to train for the gym!


	8. Chapter 7 odd happenings

**A/N: I finaly got the time to write. relpy to reviews:**

**AlicetheBloodyRabbit: I like having people like you review my story. You help me fix mistakes I did not notice in editing. and don't worry, I don't get offended by people helping.**

**Jazz the charizard: i will remember to do that from now on.**

**Mostly plot ;) review and suggest ideas!**

Chapter 7: odd happenings.

_All Sakei could see was a purple void with some floating peices of ground. Everything seemed disorted. A shadowy black pokemon flew by. It flew to a pink feline pokemon lying on the floating ground then started speaking to it. She could not make it out. It looked at her. She tried to call for help but nothing came out. The dream faded as she panicked. _

Sakei woke to the sun rising from the nightmare. She fell of the chair when she tried to sit up. She checked the time on her poketech and saw it was about 8 in the morning. She tried to tell Barry to get up but nothing came out.

_Why cant i talk? This is NOT good!_ She thought. She took out her phone and texted Barry, who had his phone under his pillow. He opened his eyes and took out his phone.

"Barry big problem. I cant talk right now. As in I lost my voice." the message from Sakei read.

" You lost your voice? How?" Barry asked. Sakei shrugged and tried to talk again but failed.

"You should go to a doctor. Or at least ask nurse Joy." Sakei texted to Barry. He nodded and hey walked to the front desk in their P.J's. Barry wearing a white shirt and orange shorts with his fedora on. Sakei had a red nightgown on and her baseball cap.

They walked up to the nurse who was surprised to see them in their night clothes.

"May i help you?" she asked.

"My friend Sakei lost her voice and we would like to know if you can help figure out why" Barry asked.

"Well I'm trained mostly for pokemon but i know some medical stuff for humans. Please take a seat while i get Chansey and a few supplies." nurse Joy told them. Sakei found a chair and let Queen and Kasurakei out to wake them up. Kasurakei flew onto her shoulder while Queen sat beside her wondering why she did not say good morning.

Nurse Joy walk over with a stethoscope a small flash light and a few other things for check-ups. The nurse listened to her heart beat then looked in her throat. She checked a few other things for a bit so Barry walked to a corner and called Lucas asking for the professors number.

Once Barry got rowans number he called him.

"Hey rowan. Need to talk to you." Barry said.

"Oh hello Barry! What is it you need to talk to me about?" the professor asked.

"Its about Sakei. Well I don't know if I told you this but she has this ability to talk to pokemon. Like fluently understand them. And now for no apparent reason she lost her voice. Is that normal?" Barry explained.

"Well I know that very few people understand pokemon. But that's always because they spent alot of time with their pokemon. I have not heard of anyone that can understand pokemon without spending years with them. and her losing her voice is odd. If anything else happens feel free to tell me." the professor commented. Barry hung up and walked over to the nurse.

"their seems to be nothing wrong. No swelling, breathing problems or anything. So she should be fine tomorow. If not go to a human doctor and check there." the nurse prescribed. They waved good bye and walked back to their room and got ready to train.

They decided to walk to the mines to train. In the mines Sakei had to let her pokemon train on their own being unable to talk. She ended up playing games on her phone keeping a eye on her pokemon. After a few hours with many breaks she singled them to stop. The pokemon sat down, exhausted. She took out some food and bowls. Barry and his pokemon walked over hungry. She put some pokemon food and a Oran berry in each bowl for the pokemon and got sandwiches for her and Barry.

They stayed in the mine until dinnertime playing around and training. They ate at the pokemon center with a ton of other trainers. Afterwards Sakei texted Barry telling him she was going to the nearby library and to text her if he needed her. She walked in the small library and saw all the book selfs and a few tables. She walked into the mythology section. She walked down the aisle with her index finger on the books. She spent a few minutes looking at each book.

She stopped at a book labelled "the mystery's of mew". She took the book to a table and started reading it.

"_Mew is a strange legendary pokemon. They are pink feline creatures. It has physic powers and is rumoured to be the ancestor of all pokemon. it can use any move and can transform into any living thing. The pokemon mew lived in jungles but is now extremely rare to find. There have been very few sightings. The only known living mew is in Hoen at the tree of beginning." _Sakei read from the book.

There was a picture of mew on the next page. It was pink and had a long tail. It had blue eyes and somewhat large feet. It was a feline pokemon. She walked to the front desk and wrote on a post it note. "can i take out this book for a few days?"

"of course." said the librarian. She asked for her phone number and scanned the book. Sakei smiled and waved good bye before going back to the pokecenter.

It was late once Sakei left so she ran back to the pokemon center. While she ran it felt as if she was running faster than ever and it took only 2 minutes to get back. She ran into her and Barry's room running into him.

"Woah Sakei! You where going faster than me!" Barry said surprised. Sakei smiled and showed him the book about mew. She tried to say look at this but it came out super raspy.

"Sakei i think your getting your voice back!" Barry pointed out. She smiled and hugged him before walking into their room. He blushed for a second then followed her in.

Until about 10:00 she had read the book she got. She put the book down and curled up on the chair. She was unable to sleep. While trying to sleep she decided to mentally pretend she was talking to Barry. After a minute of thinking random things like 'i wonder if we will catch any legendary pokemon' and other things like that she thought "hey Barry there's a ghost beside your bed" He sat up saying

"go away ghost!" throwing the pillow at the side. He opened his eyes and saw Sakei laughing at him.

"Whats so funny? You told me there was a ghost!" Barry questioned.

"I didn't say anything. I thought loudly directed at you though." she quietly said. Barry shrugged before falling back to sleep. Once Barry feel asleep Sakei took his blanket and put hers on him before going to sleep. With the two friends asleep there pokemon came out of their pokeballs and looked around. Kasurakei looked at Sakei's book while the others went to go draw on Barry's face. Kasurakei looked at the photo of mew and thought it was a cute pokemon. They went to sleep a few hours later with their respective trainers.

The next morning Sakei as usual woke up first. She saw the moustache and other drawn on stuff (like hearts) on Barry's face and laughed. He woke up from Sakei's laughing.

"Whats so funny?" He asked.

"I think our pokemon drew on you." she said picking up the marker from Queen's flipper. Barry scolded their pokemon while Sakei got dressed. After getting ready they walked out of the pokemon center.

"I'll meet you at the gym!" Barry yelled running off to the gym. Sakei sighed and followed him to the gym.

**A/N: longest chapter so far. I did get the time this week to write so yay. Next chapter is a gym battle and i will try to do more that just that.**

**jazz no spoiling plot or i will spoil plot on your story.**


	9. Chapter 8: Coal badge!

**A/N: yay their first gym battle!**

Chapter 8: Coal badge!

Sakei had dropped off the book on the way to the gym and Barry was waiting for her.

"The gym leader isnt here! The referee said that he is in the mine. Wanna go get him?" Barry said. Sakei nodded and raced him to the mine. Sakei won and had to wait for a minute for Barry to get there.

"When we race can you like jog or something?" Barry jokingly asked out of breath.

They walked to the back of the mine to find him. They saw a reddish-brown haired man with a mining hat on. He also had a grey vest and glasses. His pokemon were using rock smash to help him mine.

"Are you Roark?" Sakei asked.

He turned around and smiled at them.

"Why yes I am! I'm assuming your trainers?" he said. They nodded.

"Well then I should go to the gym."he said, turning to leave. They followed him back to the gym.

At the gym there was a short path with trainers and a higher path with none but it was longer. The ground was dirt and the higher parts where rock. The walls where rock like in texture. Sakei quickly fought the trainers and Barry walked on the high path. Once they both got to the leader Sakei healed up Queen and Kasurakei. Sakei and Barry did rock paper scissors to see who fought first. Barry ended up fighting him first. a arena opened up in the ground. Roark stood on the far side while Barry stood on the near. The arena was designed like a mountainous region.

"This will be a two on two fight! The challenger may switch pokemon at anytime!" The referee called out. Barry sent Volt while Roark sent out Onix. Volt let out a intimidating growl at Onix.

"Volt use tackle!" Barry commanded.

"Slam!" Roark yelled. The attacks collided knocking them both back.

"Bind!"

"Dodge!" the bind missed and volt hung on to Onix's back. It climbed up and bit its spike,its weak spot. Onix howled in pain before falling. Volt jumped off and waited to see if it fainted or not. The Onix got up and used rock trow. It hit Volt but he managed to endure it. He ran up and tackled Onix with all his might, defeating it.

Roark returned Onix and called out Craniados. Barry sent out Taidose.

"Vine whip!" vines came from taidose and wrapped around Craniados then smashed it to the ground.

"Rock smash!" it picked up a large rock and smashed it on taidose.

"Headbutt!" Roark called. Craniados ran into taidose, sending it flying. Taidose stood up weak. It started to glow. The light enveloped him and grew larger. When the light faded a Grotle stood in Taidose's place.

"Taidose you evolved!" Barry cheered. Taidose was full of new energy. It quickly used synthesis to heal.

"Headbutt!" Roark yelled.

"Counter with vine-whip!" Barry commanded. Craniados ran towards taidose but right before it hit him Craniados was grabbed by vines and thrown across the arena. When it hit the ground a cloud of dirt rose.

"Finish it with razor leaf!" Taidose then used razor leaf and defeated Craniados.

"That was a good fight Barry! You deserve the mine badge." Roark said. He walked over to Barry and handed him the coal badge. Barry smiled and thanked him. He walked over to Sakei and saw she was recording.

"When did you get a camera?" Barry asked.

" Mom gave it to me and told me to record as much as possible. So you better record my fight." she explained. He took the camera and saw it was still recording. He showed the camera his badge and said

"I won the badge first!"

Sakei stood where Barry did on the arena. Roark stood on the other side.

"Same rules as before! This will be a 2vs2 fight. Only the challenger may switch pokemon!" the referee called. Sakei sent out Kasurakei while Roark sent out Onix. Kasurakei flew at Onix's weak spot using quick attack. Onix tried hitting Kasurakei with its tail but missed and Kasurakei got a critical hit. Onix roared then hit Kasurakei, sending her flying. She managed to catch herself before she hit the ground. She started using quick attack rapidly hitting Onix. After a minute of the two hitting each other with various attacks Onix fainted, collapsing.

They recalled their pokemon. Sakei sent out Queen and Roark sent out Craniados.

"Iron head!" Roark called.

"Dodge then use bubble-beam!" Sakei countered. Craniados ran towards queen, its head glowing silver. Queen jumped over and turned around in mid-air. She shot a beam of powerful bubbles, each exploding on contact. Craniados used iron head again.

"Repeat!" Sakei yelled. This time Craniados expected the jump and jumped at the same time, ramming into Queen. She was sent flying and hit the wall. she was severally weakened but stood back up. The ran towards Craniados using bubble-beam it used rock throw and countered the attack. It then used headbutt sending her flying again. She hit a rock and tried to get back up.

"Come on queen! You can do this! don't give up!" Sakei encouraged Queen. She started glowing. It became larger in shape and when she stopped she had become a prinplup!

_Whoa Queen evolved! I wonder if she learned metal claw..._Sakei thought. Queen seemed to hear her and the tip of her flippers glowed and formed a claw shape. She then ran up and attacked Craniados. Craniados did not faint but was weak. It roared then used headbutt. Queen rolled out of the way then used bubble-beam. Craniados was sent flying into a rock. When the dust from the rock breaking faded they saw that it had fainted.

"The victor is Sakei!" the referee called. Sakei recalled Queen and met Roark in the middle of the arena.

"Here is the coal badge." he said handing her the badge. She showed it to Barry and he gave her a thumbs up. She took the camera and turned it off.

"Lets go to the pokemon center to heal then leave for the next town" Sakei suggested. Barry nodded then followed her out. They waved good-bye to Roark on their way out. They ran to the center, healed up then left.

At the cave entrance Barry stopped.

"Lets race to jublife! Ok? So 321go!" he said before dashing off. Sakei shook her head before chasing after him.

**A/N: Kinda short today. I just wanted it done! I know some major plot for jazz's story so now i can use that. Though he knows my (epic) ideas for plot as he helped me fill some plot holes i had ended up with. Hint: girantina. May not seem obvious to you but later the very observant people might get it. Jazz no spoiling. Also i know his plans for 2 other storys ans their names :D.**

**Todays inside joke: ivitible tarecase :D**


	10. Chapter 9: Team galactic?

**A/N: jazz is going to take a while for new chapters due to him sharing his comp with 3 other people and being busy. Just going to put that out there. Also i have this new requirements for my story: must be at least 2 pages in my writing program, all lone I's must be capitalized, no spelling mistakes and 2 author notes, one at beginning and one at end.**

Chapter 9: team galactic?

Barry ran into the cave as fast as he could. Sakei started coming up closely behind him then got ahead. She felt like her feet never touched the ground. She enjoyed the wind rushing through her hair. Before they left they put their hats in their bags just in case. Usually to run to jublife from orburgh it would take about 20 minutes at the least. She got there within 10. she found a near by bench and waited for Barry.

When he got to her ten minutes later she was talking about how pokemon learn moves with Queen. She noticed him out of breath.

"Dude you took like ten minutes to get here!" she pointed out.

"Remember when I said you should jog when we race? Please do that." Barry panted.

"I was a bit faster than jogging. Just enough to be called running." she explained.

"Then fast walk or something, I just want races to be fair." he sighed, sitting down. He chugged a bottle of water before leaning on Sakei, tired.

After a minute Sakei saw looker run up to them. he stopped in front of the two.

"Ah you make a good couple, do you not?" he thought out loud. Barry sat straight up is surprise.

"We're not dating! And who are you anyways?" he yelled.

"That's looker, me and Lucas met him when we got here the first time." Sakei introduced. Barry introduced himself to looker. Looker sat beside Sakei. he glanced at Sakei and saw her hat.

"Sakei your hat, where did you get it?" looker asked.

"Thrift store. Why do you like it?" she said with a small smirk.

"Surprised more. The symbol on it, it is team Galactics symbol." he pointed out.

"Speaking of galactic.." a voice said behind them. They looked towards the voice. They saw a blue haired man in a strange outfit.

"Huh I didn't know there was a nerd convention today." Sakei joked with a smirk.

"Hey! Its tomo- I u-uh m-mean hand over your pokemon!" the man stuttered. Sakei face-palmed.

"You expect us to do that? Really?" Barry sighed. The man sent out a Stunky.

"Fine then I will make you! Attack!" the man ordered. Stunky leaped at Barry. Barry sent out taidose.

"Vine-whip!" Barry yelled. It hit but did not do much damage. The Stunky used toxic. Taidose got poisoned. Taidose used tackle but Stunky used sludge bomb and knocked it out.

"Taidose!" Barry yelled he quickly returned taidose and sent out volt. Sakei ran towards the man to shove him but looker grabbed her so she did not get hurt.

Volt used spark but Stunky used dig to counter. Volt looked around for it. Stunky leaped from the ground behind volt and landed on his back. It got a critical hit. Volt used spark while Stunky was still on his back. Stunky got painfully shocked and fainted. Volt could barley stand after. The man glared before recalling his pokemon then running off. Sakei ran to follow him.

She found him behind two other people dressed the same way as him.

"How many people are going to a nerd convention exactly?" Sakei joked when she saw them. One of the glared then went back to what they where doing.

"Hand over your research, if you do not your assistant will be experiencing much pain." one threatened

"Ah, Sakei and Barry. Well? How is the pokedex progressing? Is that orburghs gym badge? But hadn't I given you your first pokemon only recently? Perhaps being a trainer is like second nature to you two." rowan conversed despite the people trying to threaten him.

"Professor must you be so difficult? We are speaking business! This is work for us, so we demand you hand it over!" the other yelled.

"Quiet! I am trying to have a conversation yet you insist on interrupting! Now let me list some things you must learn. 1: do not loiter around for no reason. 2: do not interrupt a conversation. 3: don't throw a tantrum when you don't get your way. 4: do not wear such odd outfits. People will think badly of you. I cannot believe you are adults. You act more like 7 year old's. Sakei, Barry and Lucas, do not grow up like these sorry specimens." rowan sternly retorted.

" You got epically burned by a old guy. You are fail." Barry said to the men. Sakei smiled when she heard that.

"Now you made this personal! We will make you regret insulting team galactic!" one of the men yelled.

"This is team galactic? Not very threatening if you ask me." Sakei commented.

"Could you children teach these men a lesson in manners." rowan asked. Lucas saw Barry holding his weakened pokemon.

" Come on Sakei lets team up!" Lucas said, sending out his Chimchar. She nodded and took out Kasurakei. The apparent team galactic sent out a Glamow and Stunky. Sakei had a idea.

"Have Chimchar jump on Kasurakei and use ember on her wings." Sakei whispered to Lucas. He gave a confused look then nodded.

"Hop on Kasurakei then use ember on her wings." he calmly said.

"Kasurakei wing attack!" Sakei said. The flame was absorbed and engulfed her wings on flame. The flames glowed a silver colour. Kasurakei let out a battle cry then flew into the galactic grunts pokemon, giving them a burn. The silver colour of the flames enveloped her, making her glow. Her shape started to grow larger. The glow and flames disappeared and Kasurakei had become a Staravia!

Right after she evolved Chimchar jumped off and used scratch on them. Lucas, rowan, Barry and the grunts where shocked that Sakei pulled that off with a evolution.

"Chimchar ember!" Lucas called.

"use your wings to make the flame bigger!" Sakei improvised. Chimchar launched a small ball of fire at the grunts pokemon. Kasurakei started quickly flapping her wings making the ember large enough to hit them both. It hit the ground in front of the opposing pokemon, sending them flying. They where knocked out by the impact.

The team galactic members where shocked to find they lost. Sakei gave them a fierce look and her eyes seemed to glow.

"Leave. You lost and now have no reason to be here unless you want looker to arrest you." she sternly said. They got a scared look then ran off to a near-by car.

"Those three. They called themselves team galactic. When pokemon evolve, they seem to release some type of energy but I believe that it's a power beyond our control. But Team Galactic seems to be studying that power's potential. They want to know if it can be used as energy for something. So they tried to take my research." rowan explained.

"Hey Sakei how did you know that Kasurakei would not get burned and evolve?" Lucas asked.

"I knew the wing attack would protect her wings but I had no clue she would evolve." Sakei answered.

"_I__ decided i wanted a beautiful evolution so I found having flaming wings like a Moltres was a good time._" Kasurakei explained to Sakei. She nodded at the flying type then let her go on her shoulder.

"Let's get to a pokemon center before it runs out of rooms" Barry suggested.

"Yea. Bye guys!" Sakei said before walking with Barry to the pokemon center.

**A/N: got writers block but i over came it. Like how i had Kasurakei evolve? Guess what Kasurakei is going to end up doing later. Today's hint: kidnapped. Please review and feel free to pm me your guess if you want or give ideas, they help during writers block. Also if you find any mistakes its because i finished the chapter at 2 AM and edited right after so i am really tired. Good night. Zzzzzzzzzz**


	11. Chapter 10

**A/N: im at that point where i pre-planned a part of my story. Lets see if that helps. Jazz gave me ideas for this and this chapter might be the start of a on going joke.**

Chapter 10: dumb Zubat's and epic flowers.

Sakei and Barry set out for Floroma town as the sun rose. The chilly Autumn morning made them shiver. They fought some trainer on the way. There was a cave they had to go through.

"i hope there aren't any Zubat's..." Barry muttered. They walked in and saw some rocks in the way.

"taidose use vine-whip to destroy those rocks," Barry said sending him out. Vines came from the plant on his back then smashed the rocks. Barry recalled taidose. Near the exit they heard a noise. Sakei turned around and saw about 20 Zubat's.

"Barry send out volt!" she cried. He threw volts poke-ball letting him out in a flash of light.

"Volt use spark!" Barry yelled. Volt started attacking the Zubat's cloaked in electricity. He fought fiercely for Sakei and Barry. The numbers of the Zubat's started to overwhelm him. He realized the only way to beat them where to evolve, and he was ready. A bright glow envelope volt. The glow grew larger. The light faded. His tail was longer and black fur framed his face. Volt had evolved into a Luxio. Volt used spark again, but this time it hit all the Zubat's.

"run!" Sakei yelled they all ran out the cave. They did not stop until they got to floroma.

As soon they entered they saw hundreds of flowers. Sakei ran around the town dragging Barry. She saw Lucas and stopped in her tracks and Barry fell face first into the flowers. She saw Lucas skipping through the flowers.

" Uh Lucas why are you frolicking through the flowers?" Sakei questioned.

"I'm not frolicking I'm jumping and running at the same time!" Lucas said surprised.

"That's what frolicking is." Barry said getting up.

"Don't tell anyone..." Lucas sighed. Sakei held up her camera.

"I recorded it. Now i can use that against you," Sakei said smirking. Lucas and Barry face-palmed.

"please don't.." Lucas begged. Sakei just smirked and put her camera away.

"Hey Barry I will give you a chocolate bar if you frolic like Lucas." Sakei bribed, pulling out a chocolate bar.

"I don't know..." Barry thought.

"I will give you 3" she said pulling out two more.

"Deal!" Barry said grabbing the chocolate. Sakei got a good laugh out of it and also recorded it.

"Hey Sakei where did you get the chocolate anyways?" Lucas asked.

"If I told you I had a endless void backpack would you believe me?" Sakei asked back.

"No.." Lucas said slowly.

"Then I bought it" Sakei answered.

Later they were sitting at a coffee shop.

"So Lucas what pokemon do you have?" Barry asked.

"Monferno and Beutifly." Lucas listed.

"Beutifly? Ok then." Barry said slowly.

"Well I'm going to explore the town call if you need me." Sakei told them before leaving.

She wandered through the many coloured flowers. She wandered around for a half hour and got a watering can. It was small so she easily fit it in her backpack. She decided to go to the meadow and get some honey. At the entrance two galactic grunts where complaining about something and not letting any one in. She walked away sighing when she heard "set fire to the rain" play. She checked her phone and saw Barry was calling. She quickly answered it.

"Sakei can you come over just out of the town, to the east?" Barry quickly asked.

" I'll be there in a minute." she said before hanging up. She ran as fast as Barry would not wanting to waste energy. Once Sakei got to them she saw a upset little girl and Lucas comforting her.

"Barry what happened?" Sakei asked.

"Her dad was taken by team galactic and she wants us to save him." Barry explained.

"They took him to the valley wind works." Lucas added.

"Ok here's the plan. Lucas you stay with his daughter and make sure nothing happens to her. Barry call looker and tell him that team galactic is here, then try to get any info from any random grunts. I will sneak in and get him out from the wind works and maybe get them out." Sakei planned. The boys nodded agreeing.

Sakei had given Barry lookers number as Barry never got his. She walked to the front of the wind works. A grunt was blocking the only door. She walked up to him, intent on getting in.

"Please let me in" Sakei asked.

"I'm not allowed to let anyone it." he said, glancing. Sakei gave him a fierce glare.

"let me in!" Sakei said sternly.

"If you want in so much then you have to fight me!" he confidently said. He sent out a Glamow while she sent out Queen. Queen easily beat the Glameow with metal claw.

"Well that sucks losing to some kid. But you cant do a thing if I lock myself in with the key!" the man realized. He ran in and Sakei heard a locking sound. She knew there had to be another key, but where? Suddenly she remembered seeing two grunts near the meadow. That was her best bet.

On her way to the meadow she updated Lucas of what happened and saw Barry trying to get info from a few grunts. She soon got to the meadow to find the two grunts harassing a man.

"Hand over the honey, we must use it to attract pokemon in great numbers!" one demanded.

"That's a stupid plan" Sakei whispered into one of their ears. He screamed and turned around.

"Why are you screaming? Its just a girl!" the other one asked.

"I never talked to a girl other than my mommy and mars before." the scared one said. Sakei and the other grunt face-palmed.

"Sigh. Well you over heard us so we can let you run to the police!" the not panicking grunt exclaimed. He sent out a Stunky while Sakei sent out queen. Queen attacked with bubble-beam and Stunky attacked with tackle. The bubbles stopped Stunky and sent it flying. It hit the ground and fainted. He recalled his pokemon.

"Dang I lost." he mumbled.

"W-well I wont! Go Glamow!" the nervous grunt said, sending out his pokemon. It used fury swipes. Queen dodged then used a combo of metal claw and bubble-beam. She easily took down the Glamow.

"We must retreat!" the grunt she beat said before running off with the other one.

"Thank you for getting rid of those men. They kept insisting I give them all of my sweet honey! I'll give you some as thanks." the man she helped thanked.

"Its fine I don't need any," Sakei said.

"Then take some for your Prinplup there!" he insisted.

"Fine I'll take some." Sakei gave in. The man handed her a few jars of honey. He then spotted something on the ground and picked it.

"I think this is a key to the wind works. Those men must have dropped it so you have it." the man discovered handing it to Sakei. She took the key and left.

Sakei soon found Barry talking to Lucas.

"Guys follow me I have the wind works key!" Sakei ordered. They got up and the three ran to the wind works.

"Ok basic plan: Barry you distract the grunts Lucas find the girls dad and get him out and I will find whoever is commanding the grunts and make them leave." Sakei explained once they got there. Sakei put in the key and unlocked the door to the valley wind works.

**A/N: sorry this took so long! I posted a poem thing on Monday for some of you to read though. If you have any ideas for one-shots or anything for sinnoh's chosen tell me! Btw who is your fave galactic member? Mine is mars! Also at a point in the story i will be following the plot very minimally.**


	12. Chapter 11 wind works

**Well my laptop broke and im using a old laptop with a broken video card and my ipad until my laptop is fixed/i get a new one. Until then i will have to deal with this. Also thank you to the people who reviewed to help make my story better and point out mistakes. I will try to avoid those mistakes in the future. also for using game text i only use that for rowan sometimes because i blank when it comes to him. For anyone else if it's the same that was by accident.**

Chapter 11 wind works

Sakei, Barry and Lucas walked in the wind works. The grunt Sakei first fought noticed them.

"How did you manage to get in? This is bad! I better warn Mars," the grunt muttered before running off. Sakei singled Barry and Lucas to start the plan. Barry ran up to a nearby grunt and started poking him. Lucas followed Sakei to the other end of the hall then into the generator room. She saw Barry lead the two grunts into the dead end then heard volt shock them, knocking them out.

Sakei walked to the end of the room saw a red haired girl. She had a black and white dress and skinny pants on. She also had red also saw a old man with pinkish purple hair and glasses in a lab coat.

"Hey you must be leading the raid here so could you leave?" Sakei asked.

"You know when you meet someone you usually introduce yourself. Im mars, one of team galactic's four commanders." Mars said.

"Fine. im Sakei." She introduced. "Now could you leave?"

"Nope but I will tell you why I raided here. Well team galactic is trying to harness the power of evo-" Mars started before she was cut off.

"Im bored can we hurry up? I gotta get to Eterna," sakei interrupted.

"I'll listen!" Lucas said appering from behind the corner. Mars gave him a look.

"Okay... Well were using the power and the energy of evolution to create a new world. We need as much as we can to do this. The world we will create will be free of war and anger. I bet it dosnt make much sense to you but oh well. Also Sakei I challange you to a battle. If you win I leave, if I win you let us do what we want. Deal?" Mars said. Sakei looked up from where she was sitting seeming to be zoned out,

"Huh? Oh yea sure!" Sakei accepted taking Kasurakei's pokeball. Mars took out hers and sent out a Zubat. Kasurakei came out of her pokeball and used wing attack. Mars's Zubat bit one of Kasurakei's wings but she hit zubat with her other wing. Zubat flew back then used toxic on Kasurakei, poisening her. Kasurajei flinched but recovered quickly using double team. Zubat started using leech life on the copies so Kasurakei flew up behind using quick attack. Zubat turned just in time to use bite. They hit each other, falling to the ground. Kasurakei flew up then Mars and Sakei saw Zubat fainted. Mars recalled her pokemon and sent out a Purugly. Sakei did the same but sent out Queen.

"Try and beat my Purugly!" Mars yelled, her pokemon attacking. It used scratch so Queen blocked it with her flippers. she then used metal claw on Purugly's side then jumped back.

"Hey! You wont get away with that!" Mars growled. She ordered her pokemon to use faint attack. Sakei told Queen to use bubble-beam. Purugly ran up to Queen then hit her legs knocking her down. Queen launched many bubbles at it full force. Purugly had no time to move and was forcefully hit in the face with exploding bubbles then stumbled backwards before collapsing from the critical hit. Mars was shocked.

"How could I lose?! I was sure I could win..." mars trailed off in defeat. "Oh well. that was one of the funnest battles ive had in a while!"

"Losing to a child now Mars? Oh well. We have enough power, and might even have enough to do something amazing! That is obvious to I, Charon the genius the boss can recognize! We should leave now." the man finnaly spoke up.

"Quiet! You can't order me around. That's the boss's job. You only came recently. Now I geuss it's time to say bye!" Mars said to them leaving. Once team galactic left Barry checked to see if anyone else stayed behind but it was clear. Sakei used a antidote on Kasurakei to rid of her poison.

the little girl from before ran inside to her dad.

"daddy your OK! Eww you stinky daddy! Go have a shower!" the girl yelled making them laugh.

"haha! They had me working so hard I had no time!" Her dad laughed. "Thank you for your help kids. I thought they would never leave!"

"no problem! well we should be going so see you around!" Barry said leaving. Sakei and Lucas followed waving.

It was beginning to get dark so they decided to camp out. Barry got some wood while Sakei and Lucas found a spot near the river. Sakei moved the sleeping bags around the fire that Barry was making, lucas gave Barry a lighter and some paper to help start it while Sakei set up a camera that had a view of all three with out them noticing. They roasted marshmallows for a bit then climbed into their sleeping bags and went to sleep.

Lucas woke up first in the morning. He decided to make breakfast. Lucas relit the fire and started cooking sausages. He went to wake up Barry to find we was not there.

"Barry! Were'd you go?" Lucas yelled.

"What?" Barry said then falling out of a tree. "Ow! How did I get in the tree?"

"Wait you fell out the tree? I smell food." Sakei commented upon waking. Barry walked over to them rubbing his back. Lucas handed out the food he made on plastic plates for them.

"I wonder how i got in the tree..." Barry mumbled.

"I can check. I set up a camera last night to see if any night pokemon came." Sakei revealed.

"Well lets check!" Lucas said. Sakei walked over to the camera. She turned it on and went over to Lucas and Barry. Sakei put on the video from last night.

"Lets see how you got in the tree..." Sakei mumbled, playing the video.

**A/N: to that one dude that said sakei is a mary sue, she is not. she has alot of random flaws like math. there is one in hearthome in fact that is going to be really funny so yea. if you have any questions or ideas for the story pm me or post a review unless your jazz the charizard because you can just talk to me.**


	13. Chapter 12 The Enternal forest

**A/N: i am honestly only writing the chapter write now for jazz the charizard. he can't put his chapter up until i put this up so yea. i also laughed while writing this so much XD.**

chapter 12: the eternal forest.

The video Sakei recorded played. She sped it up until she saw one of them move. Lucas got up and looked around. He made sure for a minute that Sakei and Barry where asleep then walked over to Barry. he sniffed Barry's hair then did the same with sakei. Lucas then raided her bag somehow putting his whole arm it. when he pulled it out he had a jar of honey. Lucas went back to his sleeping bag and went inside it.

"really Lucas? really?" Sakei accused. Barry just stared at the boy.

Sakei sped up again until they saw Barry rise from his sleeping bag. with his eyes closed he went to the tree he fell out of and climbed up it. he sat with on a branch with his back to the tree and a leg dangling. they then saw Lucas sneak the empty jar of honey into Volt's paws, who had come out of his poke-ball to check on Barry and went back to sleep.

"Lucas are you um... you know... gay?" Barry asked once Sakei turned the camera off.

"What no! How could you say that?" Lucas responded quickly.

"Are you bi?" Sakei questioned while packing up her stuff.

"No... kinda... maybe-yes..." Lucas admitted.

"Cool. i haven't had a bi friend before, unless your hiding something from me Barry. now can you guys pack up your stuff? im done already." sakei said. Queen used bubble-beam on the fire to put it out. Lucas's monferno and beutifly came out of their poke-balls to hang out with sakei's and barry's pokemon. after about 10 minutes it was like the were never there. no garbage, the wood they used was moved near a bidoof dam.

the three left to enterna forest. on their way a few trainers challenged them. sakei decided to let barry and lucas fight them. at noon they reached a house. Lucas and Barry's pokemon needed to rest, so they went to the left side of the house and sat down.

"Hey Barry what day is it?" Sakei wondered.

"I think it's monday october 29th. Wait that means halloween on wensday!" Barry realized happily.

"Really?! I already have a costume! Wanna see?" Sakei excitedly declared. she opened her bag and pulled out a red dress, meowth ears and a ribbon around a meter long.

"How the frick do you fit like 10 jars of honey, 5 pairs of clothes, a sleeping bag and pillow, pokeballs, healing items and a bunch of other stuff in your bag?" Lucas questioned.

"It's a secret." She said. Sakei put her stuff back in her bag. "Well lets go. I wanna be at Enterna by dark." The three got up and jogged to the forest. Right before they walked into entrna forest a kid told them that theres tons of bug types and to make sure they had antidotes. They walked in after double checking for antidotes. After walking for a minute a girl quickly walked up to them. She had green hair, a green jacket and a green skirt that went down to her ankles. Her long hair was also in a braid.

"Um excuse me can I go through the forest with you? I heard team galactic was around here and I dont want to be attacked. Oh and by the way my name is Cheryl." The girl, Cheryl explained. Sakei thought for a moment.

"Ok you can come! Lets go guys so we dont end up staying the night here." Sakei decided. The path they were on split in two, so they took the left path first. After a minute there was a large mossy rock. Barry noticed a pokemon sleeping near it. He took out his pokedex.

EEVEE THE EVOLUTION POKEMON. ITS GENETIC MAKEUP LETS IT EVOLVE INTO MANY DIFFRENT EVOLUTIONS TO ADAPTE TO ITS EVIROMENT.

"An Eevee? Dibs!" Barry said excitedly. He snuck up close to it, making sure he made no put his hand in his bag searching for a pokeball. He realized he had none and turned to Sakei.

"Sakei can I pwease have a pokeball?" He asked. She rolled her eyes and threw one. Barry went to catch it but the pokeball went over his head and hit the Eevee. The Eevee opened its eyes before getting sucked in. The ball wiggled a bit before making a clicking noise. She walked over and picked the ball up and let the Eevee out.

"Sakei! I wanted to catch it!" Barry complained.

"Oops. Well here's the pokeball. You saw the Eevee first." Sakei said, giving Barry the Pokeball. Barry picked up the Eevee.

"Hey little guy. Welcome to the group." Barry welcomed the Eevee. It started saying something in pokemon.

"I_m a girl you idiot!" _The Eevee angerly said.

"Barry the Eevee is a girl." Sakei translated. The Eevee jumped out of Barry's arms and jumped onto the rock. Barry returned the Eevee to her pokeball but she came back out.

"Come on! Go in the pokeball!"Barry yelled. Eevee shook her head and snugled up to the rock. Cheryl giggled at the fact that Barry was arguing with a Eevee. Barry grabbed a pebble that was near the rock.

"If you come I can make this into a neklace for you." Barry bribed. Eevee thought for a moment. She nodded and jumped down. Barry pocketed the rock then returned Eevee.

**A/N: i am so sorry for not uploading for like a month. stupid school. i also have a job and stuff so yea. i hope you guys had a great halloween! off to writing my next chapter until my ipad dies.**


End file.
